


The Music Box

by takahashito



Series: Morphos Series. Universo Q. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 200line, Ligera mención del Markhyuk, Locura, M/M, Masoquismo, Sadismo, Tortura, asesinato, ligera mención del chensung, muerte - Freeform, nct200line, o chenji, viajes astrales
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahashito/pseuds/takahashito
Summary: ¿Escuchas ese sonido?Entonces prepárate para morir.





	1. Introducción

0\. Disaster

Un solo grito aterrorizado atravesó la noche cuando Hannah encontró a su hermana despedazada y roída como un hueso en su habitación. Sus padres corrieron a socorrerla solo para enfrentarse a la desagradable escena. Lucy había sido completamente descuartizada y su sangre estaba esparcida por todos lados, incluso en el techo, como si alguien hubiese recolectado su sangre en un envase y tirado de él hacia arriba para que esta descendiera como una lluvia; las espesas gotas rojas seguían cayendo, una de ellas terminó en la mejilla de Susan, la madre, quien no pudo aguantarse la nausea y vomito, añadiendo más porquería al cuarto. Arthur, el padre, como pudo tomó a su hija por el brazo, que no se había movido ni siquiera un poco y que no había cambiado la expresión de su pálido rostro, y luego a su esposa para sacarlas de aquel horrorífico lugar, y lo hubiese hecho y hubiesen vivido una larga vida tratando de superar el trauma si Hannah no hubiese señalado la puerta del armario y dicho:

─Hay alguien ahí

Y quizás Susan se hubiese ido a un bonito lugar en el campo en el que olvidar las tétrica imagen de su hijita Lucy como picadillo si Arthur no hubiese hecho caso de Hannah y solo se hubiesen ido de la habitación y llamar a la policía que le daría tiempo al monstruo del armario de escaparse, pero no lo hizo, levanto a Susan del suelo ensangrentado cerca de un brazo donde había caído al vomitar y la coloco junto a su hija mayor cerca de la puerta y con mucho cuidado ─ todo el cuidado que puedes tener cuando la cosa del armario ya sabes que vas hacia él ─ se acerco como depredador al acecho hasta la puerta y la abrió con sus grandes manos callosas del trabajo temblantes como gelatina.

Dentro habían dos chicos mirándolo con bastante detenimiento, el de su izquierda se veía muy adorable con sus ojos como medias lunas y una ladina sonrisa, el de la derecha tenía una sonrisa encantadora y que, sin perder el brillo inocente en sus grandes ojos, levantaba su ensangrentada mano con un teléfono de última generación le dijo:

─Sonríe!

Para justo después cegarlo por un momento con el flash antes de sentir que alguien se le tiraba encima y lo apuñalaba, escucho el grito de su hija y a su esposa pidiéndole a la niña que corriera y buscara ayuda, entonces escucho a su hija gritar de horror, la ceguera se le había pasado y vio como otro chico quien sabe Dios de donde había salido y que estaba bañado en sangre sostenía a su Hannah con una llave de lucha por el cuello, trato de levantarse cuando se distrajo al notar que el chico de la sonrisa encantadora seguía tomando fotos alrededor y murmurando:

─Esto le va a encantar a la gente del blog.

El otro muchacho que estaba en el armario miraba con una sádica sonrisa a la mujer antes de echarle un ojo al niño de la cámara.

─Supongo que quieres a la otra ─ le dijo, para que el muchacho sonriera mucho más abiertamente y asintiera encantado. Parecía un pequeño fácil de impresionar.

Entonces su esposa termino con una navaja clavada en el cuello antes de que Arthur pudiera siquiera parpadear.

Un grito ahogado salió de la boca de su hija mientras él gruñía.

El que sostenía a su hija la soltó y la empujo duro contra el suelo para luego salir corriendo de la habitación, su niña cayó junto al torso destrozado de su hermana pero se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba casi desmayada como para siquiera notarlo, el que le había enterrado el cuchillo a su esposa la sostenía por debajo de las axilas y miraba a Arthur de reojo, como evaluando su posición, a Arthur le entró un pensamiento demente en medio del desastre, que el chico le recordaba a un gato a punto de cazar un ratón, incluso sus ojos tenían un aire gatuno y depredador, también fue en ese momento que se finalmente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muerto, ya no había vuelta atrás, pero si podía ayudar a su Hannah...

Se levanto como pudo, la apuñalada había sido en el pecho y ahora que se sentaba con el culo en el piso y trataba de enderezarse se sentía treinta kilos más pesado.

El chico que había salido de la nada entro nuevamente al cuarto con un vaso de vidrio en la mano, lo miro y le sonrío sádicamente antes de hacer que el de los ojos gatunos volteara el inerte cuerpo de su esposa para colocar la espalda contra su pecho y le sacara la navaja del cuello de un jalón. Un chorro de sangre comenzó a salir del sitio y el chico puso el vaso en un ángulo con la herida y el vaso comenzó a llenarse con el líquido rojo. El chico de la sonrisa se acerco y tomo unas cuantas fotos más para luego girarse hacia él y repetir el procedimiento, Arthur apartó la vista del celular para mirar a su hija que se revolvía.

─¿No quieres un poco, Arthur?

El que estaba bañado en rojo se sentó frente a él y tomo el vaso, ahora lleno hasta el tope de sangre y lo miro directo a los ojos antes de llevárselo a los labios y beberselo todo de un jalón. Escucho el sonido del peso muerto de su esposa chocando contra el piso pero no pudo apartar los ojos del chico frente a él quien se relamió los labios y le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes que pudo. El que tomaba las fotos se acerco y les tomo fotos a ambos, pero Arthur estaba demasiado asqueado para que le importara, entonces se mareo, vomito y se fue de lado, miró borroso como el de los ojos gatunos se acercaba a su hija y la ahorcaba, el momento se sintió eterno hasta que la soltó aparentemente satisfecho y la cargo hasta estar al lado del mismo Arthur, entonces empezó a desnudarla.

─No ─ el sonido fue más como la propia vocal arrastrada y amortiguada mientras trataba de alcanzar a su hija.

─No galán, no lo creo, ella es mia ─ el chico de la sonrisa encantadora le dio un inofensivo golpe en la mano mientras se desabrochaba la bragueta del pantalón y se sacaba el pene para empezar a masturbarse y seguir con su proceso presionando el botón táctil del aparato. Arthur, más lejos que cerca, se imaginó que las fotos saldrían en un ángulo que permitiría ver el cuerpo muerto de su hija, su mano llena de sangre seca masturbando su pene y el mismo casi muerto.

Una vez que el chico de ojos gatunos terminó de desvestir a la chica tomo al ahora arrodillado chico de la sonrisa linda y lo beso rudamente en los labios antes de hacerlo bajar su boca a su propia erección sobre la tela de su pantalón antes de que le abrieran la bragueta a él también y empezaran a tener sexo sólo con los miembros afuera.

Aparto la mirada y miró como el otro chico ya le había abierto el estómago a su esposa e introducía una mano en el hueco de la herida y le sacaba las vísceras para meterlas en una bolsa. Arthur volvió a sentir la nausea, pero su cuerpo que ya no tenía fuerzas no le permitió voltear la cara y Arthur terminó muerto, ahogado con su propio vomito y con la imagen del chico de la encantadora sonrisa siendo penetrado mientras por si mismo introducía su pene a su ya fallecida y amada hija.


	2. 1. Our Kingdom

1\. The Syndrome

Haechan pudo odiarlos. A muerte pudo odiarlos, puta fuera su madre pero hasta pudo partirle los sesos si realmente pudiese odiarlos, pero como el maldito que era no podía permitírselo.

Con el seño fruncido veía como Jeno y Jaemin se comían a besos en el sofá mientras Renjun les echaba miraditas desde la cocina tratando de no quemar el guiso de carne que estaba preparando y que era probablemente lo único que tenía su culo pegado a la silla para no ir a arrancarle las cabezas a ese par; Si Haechan los mataba entonces Renjun se encargaría de él o, peor aún, lo dejaría sin comida.

Renjun, que como le habían informado estaba más infectado que un perro con sarna y mucho más que jodido pero aún así era como un deber para ellos acogerlo como un amigo. 

Era eso o terminar muertos.

La condición del muchacho no era una ITS o ETS, era algo mucho mayor, algo que no podía concebirse en la pequeña mente humana ignorante y estúpida como la suya propia; Haechan sólo sabía lo que el par de besucones le dijeron, que Renjun tenía un síndrome y que no debía ser molestado o podría contagiarte, que ya lo había hecho y que no estaba muy feliz con el resultado de ese "accidente", que era como todos lo llamaban aunque él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se tratara eso y no se atrevía siquiera a refutar, interrogar o amenazar a los otros porque siendo Haechan podría ser un maldito cobarde.

Cuando Jeno y Jaemin por fin ─ ¡Por fin! ─ se separaron, Haechan les hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se levanto de su asiento para ir al baño. El niño de ojos gatunos le echó una mirada interrogativa a su novio y mientras acariciaba la mejilla contraria preguntó en un muy bajo susurro:

─ ¿Crees que debamos decírselo?

Jaemin volvió su mirada y le regalo una bonita sonrisa para luego observar sobre su hombro a Renjun en la cocina, quien rápidamente volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo; suspirando de vuelta a Jeno y sacando su miembro al mismo tiempo que su celular y estimulándose mientras abría la cámara para grabar y tomar fotos le contesto:

─No creo que sea necesario por los momentos, ahora es tu turno de ir abajo y ensuciarte. Las personas del blog llevan rato sin saber de nosotros.

Jeno y Jaemin intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice antes de empezar con su pequeño espectáculo.

-X-

─Realmente espero que ustedes dos dejen de tener sexo mientras todavía hayan personas alrededor, es insultante para mi orgullo, gracias ─ Haechan les dijo sarcásticamente mientras masticaba a fuerza la parte blanda de la carne en su guiso de carne. ¿Realmente era carne?. Eso Haechan no lo sabía pero cada vez que sus dientes chocaban entre sí se sentía raro. Trato, por lo menos, de pasarlo con el jugo de frutilla que le habían preparado y un sentimiento de incomodidad se instalo en su pecho. Algo no esta yendo bien. Pero decidió callarse, no iba a incomodar a su nuevo amigo, ¿verdad?.

Renjun no había dicho una sola palabra desde el día que había llegado ─ que ya eran tres ─ y para que mentir si estaba cada vez más plasmado en su cara, Haechan se estaba empezando a frustrar y a nadie le iba a gustar cuando su frustración diera paso a la furia, Haechan estaba teniendo pequeños ataques de maldad últimamente, pensando cosas como despedazar a pequeñas aves o abrirles el caparazón a las tortugas sólo para ver como lloran. Esas cosas eran las que llenaban su corazón de felicidad y la sola idea de torturar a Haechan anticipaba su placer.

Aún así, tuvo que disimular el disgusto en su cara para no hacerlo sentir mal. Porque en ese momento Donghyuk seguía siendo Haechan.

─No veo el por qué de tus quejas si siempre acabas masturbándote con las vistas ─ Le dijo Jaemin soltando una risa burlona y dándole un ligero codazo a Jeno.

─Siempre pueden esperar a que todos nos vayamos a dormir, estoy seguro de que a Renjun también debe de molestarle sus estúpidas muestras de afecto ¿no es así Ren?

Renjun lo miró por un par de segundos en los cuales Haechan pensó que no le respondería como había estado haciendo por todos esos días y lo haría quedar como un estúpido frente a los otros dos ─ con los que sospechaba que si hablaba en secreto ─ o lo haría realmente incomodo si lo seguía mirando tan fijamente como lo hacía. Ese chico era aterrador. Pero aún así, su voz sonó suave cuando le contesto bajando la vista a las manos en su regazo.

─La verdad es que no me importa

Renjun no levantó la mirada mientras pronunciaba esas siete palabras y tampoco lo hizo después ni luego de que Haechan le volviera a preguntar.

─ ¿Cómo que no te importa? Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto, el equipo de los solteros ¿no?

Y ahí fue donde el tema de conversación murió.

El resto comió en silencio y Haechan a duras penas se acabo la poca porción que le habían servido en el plato, aunque se negaba rotundamente a terminar de beberse su extraño jugo de frutilla o lo que sea, por lo que se levantó y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua, al llegar ahí soltó un suspiro derrotado y se sintió repentinamente mareado. Sacudió su cabeza y termino en el piso de rodillas.

"─...Ya habrá acabado, podemos hacer esto recuerdas, si estamos juntos todo es posible."

Haechan sintió un tirón familiar al escuchar esa voz, pero justo antes de poder reconocerla todo se volvió una gran masa de humo negro y entonces no pudo seguir recordando.

-X-

─Hazlo ahora Ren, ¡quiero ver cómo lo haces!

Jeno tomaba a Renjun por los hombros y lo zarandeaba para hacer notar su desespero. Desde que Jaemin le había mencionado sus supuestos poderes no había parado de ser una molestia en su flaco culo. Lo fastidiaba como si fuera un niño en lugar de un muchacho de diecisiete años, o eso era lo que Jaemin le decía cada vez que preguntaba cómo tolerarlo ─ "Jeno sólo quiere jugar y descubrir el mundo" .

Renjun pensaba que era como un cachorro. 

Obediente, sincero y con la terrible costumbre de meter la nariz donde nadie lo había llamado, dispuesto a jugar donde sea y cuando sea y dejar que los otros lo pisoteen y lo maltraten sin importarle nada y perder el orgullo una y otra vez una infinidad absoluta de veces volviéndose manso, sumiso y débil con el que él mismo considerase su amo. 

Renjun quería que Jaemin admitiera ese pensamiento para poder destruirlo.

Él sabía que Jaemin era el dueño de Jeno el cachorro pero también había notado la morbosidad en su tierna mirada. Si, él realmente veía a Jeno como un niño y aunque al principio le resulto asqueroso que pudiese pensar así, lentamente estaba viendo el por qué le causaba tanto excite. Jeno era jodidamente caliente cuando te miraba por encima de sus pestañas con esa sonrisita traviesa suya y esos rosados labios bordeando su ardiente boca, con saliva cayéndole por la barbilla mientras muy suciamente te daba una mamada...

Renjun veía el niño en Jeno.

El niño que había dejado de crecer porque cree que el mundo se ha hecho muy grande y tiene miedo de ser aplastado como un insignificante insecto. 

Renjun conocía los secretos de ese cachorro y le tentaba corromperlo. Porque no existe placer más grande que corromper al inocente.

Sintió ganas de reir ante la desgracia que eso pudiese causarle pero supo controlarse. Corromper inocentes era hacer su mejor trabajo y Jeno simplemente se ponía a sí mismo en bandeja de plata jugando con su fuerza de voluntad y su propio autocontrol.

Así que tomando sus suaves manos las retiró de sus hombros negando lentamente. Así no era como funcionaban las cosas.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Jeno lo miró profundamente y giro la cara como si estuviera confundido ─ ¿no lo vas a hacer? ─ Renjun negó un poco más firme esta vez ─ ¿Por qué?

Renjun conocía el poder de las palabras. Renjun conocía su poder y sabía cual era su alcance, lo había aprendido por las malas. Había perdido personas importantes por culpa de su indiferencia y también por culpa de su maldad.

Negó nuevamente y se levantó del suelo frotando su entumecido trasero.

La puerta principal se abrió y Jaemin ─ quien anteriormente había salido por alcohol para Haechan ─ entró acompañado por otro sujeto. Renjun se congeló en su sitio. ¿Él? ¿qué hace él aquí?

─Ya llegue, espero que no se haya muerto. Las publicaciones que lo incluyen generan más vistas y más vistas nos da más dinero ─ Dijo acercándose sin prestarle verdadera atención a su persona ─ Jeno por qué no vas a buscar algo en la cocina para que nuestro invitado coma un poco ─ Jaemin miró al nombrado apremiante y luego dirigió su vista a Renjun ─ Galán relaja la raja, ese de allá es YangYang ─ Dijo mientras señalaba al otro chico que le regalaba una sonrisa ladina y un asentimiento de cabeza ─ YangYang este de aquí es Renjun y no le preguntes nada que no habla, o al menos no hablará contigo.

Jaemin se echó a reir y se puso de rodillas a un lado de Haechan subiéndole los pies al apoyabrazos del sofá para rebuscar en la bolsa de papel por lo que había comprado, desde la cocina se escucho algo estrellándose contra el piso y Haechan se removió aún inconsciente cuando Jaemin le puso el alcohol en un algodón bajo la nariz para salir disparado a la cocina a ver que desastre había hecho Jeno. Todo esto mientras Renjun no despegaba su vista de YangYang. No podía ser, él...

─Estabas muerto

YangYang lo miró interrogativamente un segundo antes de contestarle.

─ Puedo verte.

Renjun desvió su vista al cuadro abstracto encima del buró a su derecha al tratar de comprender esas dos palabras.

─ Te vi morir antes. Hace dos meses 1. The Syndrome

Haechan pudo odiarlos. A muerte pudo odiarlos, puta fuera su madre pero hasta pudo partirle los sesos si realmente pudiese odiarlos, pero como el maldito que era no podía permitírselo.

Con el seño fruncido veía como Jeno y Jaemin se comían a besos en el sofá mientras Renjun les echaba miraditas desde la cocina tratando de no quemar el guiso de carne que estaba preparando y que era probablemente lo único que tenía su culo pegado a la silla para no ir a arrancarle las cabezas a ese par; Si Haechan los mataba entonces Renjun se encargaría de él o, peor aún, lo dejaría sin comida.

Renjun, que como le habían informado estaba más infectado que un perro con sarna y mucho más que jodido pero aún así era como un deber para ellos acogerlo como un amigo. 

Era eso o terminar muertos.

La condición del muchacho no era una ITS o ETS, era algo mucho mayor, algo que no podía concebirse en la pequeña mente humana ignorante y estúpida como la suya propia; Haechan sólo sabía lo que el par de besucones le dijeron, que Renjun tenía un síndrome y que no debía ser molestado o podría contagiarte, que ya lo había hecho y que no estaba muy feliz con el resultado de ese "accidente", que era como todos lo llamaban aunque él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se tratara eso y no se atrevía siquiera a refutar, interrogar o amenazar a los otros porque siendo Haechan podría ser un maldito cobarde.

Cuando Jeno y Jaemin por fin ─ ¡Por fin! ─ se separaron, Haechan les hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se levanto de su asiento para ir al baño. El niño de ojos gatunos le echó una mirada interrogativa a su novio y mientras acariciaba la mejilla contraria preguntó en un muy bajo susurro:

─ ¿Crees que debamos decírselo?

Jaemin volvió su mirada y le regalo una bonita sonrisa para luego observar sobre su hombro a Renjun en la cocina, quien rápidamente volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo; suspirando de vuelta a Jeno y sacando su miembro al mismo tiempo que su celular y estimulándose mientras abría la cámara para grabar y tomar fotos le contesto:

─No creo que sea necesario por los momentos, ahora es tu turno de ir abajo y ensuciarte. Las personas del blog llevan rato sin saber de nosotros.

Jeno y Jaemin intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice antes de empezar con su pequeño espectáculo.

-X-

─Realmente espero que ustedes dos dejen de tener sexo mientras todavía hayan personas alrededor, es insultante para mi orgullo, gracias ─ Haechan les dijo sarcásticamente mientras masticaba a fuerza la parte blanda de la carne en su guiso de carne. ¿Realmente era carne?. Eso Haechan no lo sabía pero cada vez que sus dientes chocaban entre sí se sentía raro. Trato, por lo menos, de pasarlo con el jugo de frutilla que le habían preparado y un sentimiento de incomodidad se instalo en su pecho. Algo no esta yendo bien. Pero decidió callarse, no iba a incomodar a su nuevo amigo, ¿verdad?.

Renjun no había dicho una sola palabra desde el día que había llegado ─ que ya eran tres ─ y para que mentir si estaba cada vez más plasmado en su cara, Haechan se estaba empezando a frustrar y a nadie le iba a gustar cuando su frustración diera paso a la furia, Haechan estaba teniendo pequeños ataques de maldad últimamente, pensando cosas como despedazar a pequeñas aves o abrirles el caparazón a las tortugas sólo para ver como lloran. Esas cosas eran las que llenaban su corazón de felicidad y la sola idea de torturar a Haechan anticipaba su placer.

Aún así, tuvo que disimular el disgusto en su cara para no hacerlo sentir mal. Porque en ese momento Donghyuk seguía siendo Haechan.

─No veo el por qué de tus quejas si siempre acabas masturbándote con las vistas ─ Le dijo Jaemin soltando una risa burlona y dándole un ligero codazo a Jeno.

─Siempre pueden esperar a que todos nos vayamos a dormir, estoy seguro de que a Renjun también debe de molestarle sus estúpidas muestras de afecto ¿no es así Ren?

Renjun lo miró por un par de segundos en los cuales Haechan pensó que no le respondería como había estado haciendo por todos esos días y lo haría quedar como un estúpido frente a los otros dos ─ con los que sospechaba que si hablaba en secreto ─ o lo haría realmente incomodo si lo seguía mirando tan fijamente como lo hacía. Ese chico era aterrador. Pero aún así, su voz sonó suave cuando le contesto bajando la vista a las manos en su regazo.

─La verdad es que no me importa

Renjun no levantó la mirada mientras pronunciaba esas siete palabras y tampoco lo hizo después ni luego de que Haechan le volviera a preguntar.

─ ¿Cómo que no te importa? Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto, el equipo de los solteros ¿no?

Y ahí fue donde el tema de conversación murió.

El resto comió en silencio y Haechan a duras penas se acabo la poca porción que le habían servido en el plato, aunque se negaba rotundamente a terminar de beberse su extraño jugo de frutilla o lo que sea, por lo que se levantó y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua, al llegar ahí soltó un suspiro derrotado y se sintió repentinamente mareado. Sacudió su cabeza y termino en el piso de rodillas.

"─...Ya habrá acabado, podemos hacer esto recuerdas, si estamos juntos todo es posible."

Haechan sintió un tirón familiar al escuchar esa voz, pero justo antes de poder reconocerla todo se volvió una gran masa de humo negro y entonces no pudo seguir recordando.

-X-

─Hazlo ahora Ren, ¡quiero ver cómo lo haces!

Jeno tomaba a Renjun por los hombros y lo zarandeaba para hacer notar su desespero. Desde que Jaemin le había mencionado sus supuestos poderes no había parado de ser una molestia en su flaco culo. Lo fastidiaba como si fuera un niño en lugar de un muchacho de diecisiete años, o eso era lo que Jaemin le decía cada vez que preguntaba cómo tolerarlo ─ "Jeno sólo quiere jugar y descubrir el mundo" .

Renjun pensaba que era como un cachorro. 

Obediente, sincero y con la terrible costumbre de meter la nariz donde nadie lo había llamado, dispuesto a jugar donde sea y cuando sea y dejar que los otros lo pisoteen y lo maltraten sin importarle nada y perder el orgullo una y otra vez una infinidad absoluta de veces volviéndose manso, sumiso y débil con el que él mismo considerase su amo. 

Renjun quería que Jaemin admitiera ese pensamiento para poder destruirlo.

Él sabía que Jaemin era el dueño de Jeno el cachorro pero también había notado la morbosidad en su tierna mirada. Si, él realmente veía a Jeno como un niño y aunque al principio le resulto asqueroso que pudiese pensar así, lentamente estaba viendo el por qué le causaba tanto excite. Jeno era jodidamente caliente cuando te miraba por encima de sus pestañas con esa sonrisita traviesa suya y esos rosados labios bordeando su ardiente boca, con saliva cayéndole por la barbilla mientras muy suciamente te daba una mamada...

Renjun veía el niño en Jeno.

El niño que había dejado de crecer porque cree que el mundo se ha hecho muy grande y tiene miedo de ser aplastado como un insignificante insecto. 

Renjun conocía los secretos de ese cachorro y le tentaba corromperlo. Porque no existe placer más grande que corromper al inocente.

Sintió ganas de reir ante la desgracia que eso pudiese causarle pero supo controlarse. Corromper inocentes era hacer su mejor trabajo y Jeno simplemente se ponía a sí mismo en bandeja de plata jugando con su fuerza de voluntad y su propio autocontrol.

Así que tomando sus suaves manos las retiró de sus hombros negando lentamente. Así no era como funcionaban las cosas.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Jeno lo miró profundamente y giro la cara como si estuviera confundido ─ ¿no lo vas a hacer? ─ Renjun negó un poco más firme esta vez ─ ¿Por qué?

Renjun conocía el poder de las palabras. Renjun conocía su poder y sabía cual era su alcance, lo había aprendido por las malas. Había perdido personas importantes por culpa de su indiferencia y también por culpa de su maldad.

Negó nuevamente y se levantó del suelo frotando su entumecido trasero.

La puerta principal se abrió y Jaemin ─ quien anteriormente había salido por alcohol para Haechan ─ entró acompañado por otro sujeto. Renjun se congeló en su sitio. ¿Él? ¿qué hace él aquí?

─Ya llegue, espero que no se haya muerto. Las publicaciones que lo incluyen generan más vistas y más vistas nos da más dinero ─ Dijo acercándose sin prestarle verdadera atención a su persona ─ Jeno por qué no vas a buscar algo en la cocina para que nuestro invitado coma un poco ─ Jaemin miró al nombrado apremiante y luego dirigió su vista a Renjun ─ Galán relaja la raja, ese de allá es YangYang ─ Dijo mientras señalaba al otro chico que le regalaba una sonrisa ladina y un asentimiento de cabeza ─ YangYang este de aquí es Renjun y no le preguntes nada que no habla, o al menos no hablará contigo.

Jaemin se echó a reir y se puso de rodillas a un lado de Haechan subiéndole los pies al apoyabrazos del sofá para rebuscar en la bolsa de papel por lo que había comprado, desde la cocina se escucho algo estrellándose contra el piso y Haechan se removió aún inconsciente cuando Jaemin le puso el alcohol en un algodón bajo la nariz para salir disparado a la cocina a ver que desastre había hecho Jeno. Todo esto mientras Renjun no despegaba su vista de YangYang. No podía ser, él...

─Estabas muerto

YangYang lo miró interrogativamente un segundo antes de contestarle.

─ Puedo verte.

Renjun desvió su vista al cuadro abstracto encima del buró a su derecha al tratar de comprender esas dos palabras.

─ Te vi morir antes. Hace dos meses. 1. The Syndrome

Haechan pudo odiarlos. A muerte pudo odiarlos, puta fuera su madre pero hasta pudo partirle los sesos si realmente pudiese odiarlos, pero como el maldito que era no podía permitírselo.

Con el seño fruncido veía como Jeno y Jaemin se comían a besos en el sofá mientras Renjun les echaba miraditas desde la cocina tratando de no quemar el guiso de carne que estaba preparando y que era probablemente lo único que tenía su culo pegado a la silla para no ir a arrancarle las cabezas a ese par; Si Haechan los mataba entonces Renjun se encargaría de él o, peor aún, lo dejaría sin comida.

Renjun, que como le habían informado estaba más infectado que un perro con sarna y mucho más que jodido pero aún así era como un deber para ellos acogerlo como un amigo. 

Era eso o terminar muertos.

La condición del muchacho no era una ITS o ETS, era algo mucho mayor, algo que no podía concebirse en la pequeña mente humana ignorante y estúpida como la suya propia; Haechan sólo sabía lo que el par de besucones le dijeron, que Renjun tenía un síndrome y que no debía ser molestado o podría contagiarte, que ya lo había hecho y que no estaba muy feliz con el resultado de ese "accidente", que era como todos lo llamaban aunque él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se tratara eso y no se atrevía siquiera a refutar, interrogar o amenazar a los otros porque siendo Haechan podría ser un maldito cobarde.

Cuando Jeno y Jaemin por fin ─ ¡Por fin! ─ se separaron, Haechan les hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se levanto de su asiento para ir al baño. El niño de ojos gatunos le echó una mirada interrogativa a su novio y mientras acariciaba la mejilla contraria preguntó en un muy bajo susurro:

─ ¿Crees que debamos decírselo?

Jaemin volvió su mirada y le regalo una bonita sonrisa para luego observar sobre su hombro a Renjun en la cocina, quien rápidamente volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo; suspirando de vuelta a Jeno y sacando su miembro al mismo tiempo que su celular y estimulándose mientras abría la cámara para grabar y tomar fotos le contesto:

─No creo que sea necesario por los momentos, ahora es tu turno de ir abajo y ensuciarte. Las personas del blog llevan rato sin saber de nosotros.

Jeno y Jaemin intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice antes de empezar con su pequeño espectáculo.

-X-

─Realmente espero que ustedes dos dejen de tener sexo mientras todavía hayan personas alrededor, es insultante para mi orgullo, gracias ─ Haechan les dijo sarcásticamente mientras masticaba a fuerza la parte blanda de la carne en su guiso de carne. ¿Realmente era carne?. Eso Haechan no lo sabía pero cada vez que sus dientes chocaban entre sí se sentía raro. Trato, por lo menos, de pasarlo con el jugo de frutilla que le habían preparado y un sentimiento de incomodidad se instalo en su pecho. Algo no esta yendo bien. Pero decidió callarse, no iba a incomodar a su nuevo amigo, ¿verdad?.

Renjun no había dicho una sola palabra desde el día que había llegado ─ que ya eran tres ─ y para que mentir si estaba cada vez más plasmado en su cara, Haechan se estaba empezando a frustrar y a nadie le iba a gustar cuando su frustración diera paso a la furia, Haechan estaba teniendo pequeños ataques de maldad últimamente, pensando cosas como despedazar a pequeñas aves o abrirles el caparazón a las tortugas sólo para ver como lloran. Esas cosas eran las que llenaban su corazón de felicidad y la sola idea de torturar a Haechan anticipaba su placer.

Aún así, tuvo que disimular el disgusto en su cara para no hacerlo sentir mal. Porque en ese momento Donghyuk seguía siendo Haechan.

─No veo el por qué de tus quejas si siempre acabas masturbándote con las vistas ─ Le dijo Jaemin soltando una risa burlona y dándole un ligero codazo a Jeno.

─Siempre pueden esperar a que todos nos vayamos a dormir, estoy seguro de que a Renjun también debe de molestarle sus estúpidas muestras de afecto ¿no es así Ren?

Renjun lo miró por un par de segundos en los cuales Haechan pensó que no le respondería como había estado haciendo por todos esos días y lo haría quedar como un estúpido frente a los otros dos ─ con los que sospechaba que si hablaba en secreto ─ o lo haría realmente incomodo si lo seguía mirando tan fijamente como lo hacía. Ese chico era aterrador. Pero aún así, su voz sonó suave cuando le contesto bajando la vista a las manos en su regazo.

─La verdad es que no me importa

Renjun no levantó la mirada mientras pronunciaba esas siete palabras y tampoco lo hizo después ni luego de que Haechan le volviera a preguntar.

─ ¿Cómo que no te importa? Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto, el equipo de los solteros ¿no?

Y ahí fue donde el tema de conversación murió.

El resto comió en silencio y Haechan a duras penas se acabo la poca porción que le habían servido en el plato, aunque se negaba rotundamente a terminar de beberse su extraño jugo de frutilla o lo que sea, por lo que se levantó y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua, al llegar ahí soltó un suspiro derrotado y se sintió repentinamente mareado. Sacudió su cabeza y termino en el piso de rodillas.

"─...Ya habrá acabado, podemos hacer esto recuerdas, si estamos juntos todo es posible."

Haechan sintió un tirón familiar al escuchar esa voz, pero justo antes de poder reconocerla todo se volvió una gran masa de humo negro y entonces no pudo seguir recordando.

-X-

─Hazlo ahora Ren, ¡quiero ver cómo lo haces!

Jeno tomaba a Renjun por los hombros y lo zarandeaba para hacer notar su desespero. Desde que Jaemin le había mencionado sus supuestos poderes no había parado de ser una molestia en su flaco culo. Lo fastidiaba como si fuera un niño en lugar de un muchacho de diecisiete años, o eso era lo que Jaemin le decía cada vez que preguntaba cómo tolerarlo ─ "Jeno sólo quiere jugar y descubrir el mundo" .

Renjun pensaba que era como un cachorro. 

Obediente, sincero y con la terrible costumbre de meter la nariz donde nadie lo había llamado, dispuesto a jugar donde sea y cuando sea y dejar que los otros lo pisoteen y lo maltraten sin importarle nada y perder el orgullo una y otra vez una infinidad absoluta de veces volviéndose manso, sumiso y débil con el que él mismo considerase su amo. 

Renjun quería que Jaemin admitiera ese pensamiento para poder destruirlo.

Él sabía que Jaemin era el dueño de Jeno el cachorro pero también había notado la morbosidad en su tierna mirada. Si, él realmente veía a Jeno como un niño y aunque al principio le resulto asqueroso que pudiese pensar así, lentamente estaba viendo el por qué le causaba tanto excite. Jeno era jodidamente caliente cuando te miraba por encima de sus pestañas con esa sonrisita traviesa suya y esos rosados labios bordeando su ardiente boca, con saliva cayéndole por la barbilla mientras muy suciamente te daba una mamada...

Renjun veía el niño en Jeno.

El niño que había dejado de crecer porque cree que el mundo se ha hecho muy grande y tiene miedo de ser aplastado como un insignificante insecto. 

Renjun conocía los secretos de ese cachorro y le tentaba corromperlo. Porque no existe placer más grande que corromper al inocente.

Sintió ganas de reir ante la desgracia que eso pudiese causarle pero supo controlarse. Corromper inocentes era hacer su mejor trabajo y Jeno simplemente se ponía a sí mismo en bandeja de plata jugando con su fuerza de voluntad y su propio autocontrol.

Así que tomando sus suaves manos las retiró de sus hombros negando lentamente. Así no era como funcionaban las cosas.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Jeno lo miró profundamente y giro la cara como si estuviera confundido ─ ¿no lo vas a hacer? ─ Renjun negó un poco más firme esta vez ─ ¿Por qué?

Renjun conocía el poder de las palabras. Renjun conocía su poder y sabía cual era su alcance, lo había aprendido por las malas. Había perdido personas importantes por culpa de su indiferencia y también por culpa de su maldad.

Negó nuevamente y se levantó del suelo frotando su entumecido trasero.

La puerta principal se abrió y Jaemin ─ quien anteriormente había salido por alcohol para Haechan ─ entró acompañado por otro sujeto. Renjun se congeló en su sitio. ¿Él? ¿qué hace él aquí?

─Ya llegue, espero que no se haya muerto. Las publicaciones que lo incluyen generan más vistas y más vistas nos da más dinero ─ Dijo acercándose sin prestarle verdadera atención a su persona ─ Jeno por qué no vas a buscar algo en la cocina para que nuestro invitado coma un poco ─ Jaemin miró al nombrado apremiante y luego dirigió su vista a Renjun ─ Galán relaja la raja, ese de allá es YangYang ─ Dijo mientras señalaba al otro chico que le regalaba una sonrisa ladina y un asentimiento de cabeza ─ YangYang este de aquí es Renjun y no le preguntes nada que no habla, o al menos no hablará contigo.

Jaemin se echó a reir y se puso de rodillas a un lado de Haechan subiéndole los pies al apoyabrazos del sofá para rebuscar en la bolsa de papel por lo que había comprado, desde la cocina se escucho algo estrellándose contra el piso y Haechan se removió aún inconsciente cuando Jaemin le puso el alcohol en un algodón bajo la nariz para salir disparado a la cocina a ver que desastre había hecho Jeno. Todo esto mientras Renjun no despegaba su vista de YangYang. No podía ser, él...

─Estabas muerto

YangYang lo miró interrogativamente un segundo antes de contestarle.

─ Puedo verte.

Renjun desvió su vista al cuadro abstracto encima del buró a su derecha al tratar de comprender esas dos palabras.

─ Te vi morir antes. Hace dos meses ─ lo miró a los ojos ─ Fue mi culpa.

─ Renjun ─ con un movimiento de cabeza YangYang acomodó su cabello a un lado y dió un paso al frente, acercándose más a él ─ Puedo verte.

─ ¿Y eso qué significa acaso? ─ Dijo tratando de no levantar la voz y prestando atención a los murmuros de Jaemin mientras regañaba a Jeno ─ ¿reviviste? Yo pague tu urna y eche la tierra sobre ella, abrace a tu madre y le di mis condolencias yo...

YangYang se acercó aún más y lo sostuvo por los codos regalándole una nostálgica sonrisa cuando vió que los ojos de Renjun se estaban llenando de lágrimas

─ Renjun, puedo verte.

Y entonces comprendió.

-X-

"─Soy capaz de ver más allá de lo que se supone que puedo ver, ese es mi poder Ten, ahora dime el tuyo."Fue mi culpa.

─ Renjun ─ con un movimiento de cabeza YangYang acomodó su cabello a un lado ─ Puedo verte.

─ ¿Y eso qué significa acaso? ─ Dijo tratando de no levantar la voz y prestando atención a los murmuros de Jaemin mientras regañaba a Jeno ─ ¿reviviste? Yo pague tu urna y eche la tierra sobre ella, abrace a tu madre y le di mis condolencias yo...

YangYang se acercó y lo sostuvo por los codos cuando vió que los ojos de Renjun se estaban llenando de lágrimas

─ Renjun, puedo verte.

Y entonces comprendió.

-X-

"─Soy capaz de ver más allá de lo que se supone que puedo ver, ese es mi poder Ten, ahora dime el tuyo."Fue mi culpa.

─ Renjun ─ con un movimiento de cabeza YangYang acomodó su cabello a un lado ─ Puedo verte.

─ ¿Y eso qué significa acaso? ─ Dijo tratando de no levantar la voz y prestando atención a los murmuros de Jaemin mientras regañaba a Jeno ─ ¿reviviste? Yo pague tu urna y eche la tierra sobre ella, abrace a tu madre y le di mis condolencias yo...

YangYang se acercó y lo sostuvo por los codos cuando vió que los ojos de Renjun se estaban llenando de lágrimas

─ Renjun, puedo verte.

Y entonces comprendió.

-X-

"─Soy capaz de ver más allá de lo que se supone que puedo ver, ese es mi poder Ten, ahora dime el tuyo."


End file.
